


Making Good On Promises

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erica makes Lydia promises about sex, she keeps them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Good On Promises

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrica based off this NSFW pic](http://babesinbeaconhills.tumblr.com/post/68676058872). I run that tumblr too, btw, so if you wanna follow. We tag everything NSFW, if you wanna use tumblr savior sometimes. <3

“Never thought of you as a white panties kinda girl, Lydia,” Erica says as she takes the back of the thong between her teeth and pulls at them.

Lydia makes a displeased sound beneath her. “I didn't exactly plan to end up in bed with anyone tonight, Reyes,” she says curtly as rolls to her side and lightly smacks Erica's cheek to make her let go. “Tonight was going to be a Legally Blonde night.”

Erica chuckles as she backs away enough that Lydia can sit up. “Oh? Bad day?” she asks running her hands up and down Lydia's side, teasingly playing with the hem of her underwear.

“I'm surrounded by idiots, and it's getting old,” Lydia tells her as she gets fed up with the teasing and yanks off her thong, tossing it away to leave them both completely naked. “Now, are you going to tease me all night, or are you going to make good on your promises?”

“Promises?” Erica questions as she leans forward to begin kissing Lydia's neck. “My brain's a little fuzzy. You may have to refresh my memory.”

Lydia sighs, grabbing Erica by her hair. Erica grins and laughs at Lydia's impatience, tilting her head in defiance. Lydia shoves her head down, and Erica faceplants in her breasts, giving them a teasing bite before Lydia pushes her lower.

“I was promised a talented tongue tonight. Now get to it, Erica. If not, I have a toy under my bed that can do the job just fine,” Lydia states primly. 

“A promise is a promise,” Erica says as she breathes in deeply, taking in the scent of Lydia's cunt. “I promise it'll be _much_ better than anything you can manage with a piece of plastic.”

“Silicone, actually,” Lydia corrects as she lies back on the plush pillows piled up behind her and sighs in happily when Erica's deft tongue circles her clit. “Mmm, that's such a better use of your mouth.”

Erica growls playfully as she spreads Lydia's legs wider. “You'll be moaning my name instead of complaining soon,” she says confidently, licking her lips then licking into Lydia with long, slow strokes.

“Maybe,” Lydia concedes, sliding her hands into Erica's thick, blonde hair before Erica tongues her deeply and pulls a low groan from her. 

Chuckling against her, Erica continues thrusting her tongue in and out, speeding up the pace. She runs her hands up and down Lydia's thighs, breathy moans tumbling from her lips. Erica slides one hand up to circle Lydia's clit in time with her tongues movements. Lydia's body trembles beneath her, and Erica knows she's close, so she slides a finger inside beside her tongue, angling for that sweet spot with a crooked finger.

“Erica,” Lydia moaned as she clenched her fingers wrapped Erica's hair and doubled over forward with her orgasm hitting her hard.

As Lydia comes down from her orgasm, Erica works her through and slows her pace. She licks Lydia clean then pulls away only to have Lydia pull her into a hard kiss. Erica enthusiastically kisses back, wrapping her arms around Lydia's waist until the kisses slow and Lydia pulls back.

“You definitely made good on your promise,” Lydia murmurs, still in a blissful, orgasmic haze before pushing Erica down on the bed. “Now, let me return the favor.”

Erica licks her lips before grinning widely as Lydia's deft fingers get to work and her mouth moves to suck on Erica's clit. Lydia quickly gets Erica wet enough to take two fingers, and immediately moves her fingers, just the way she knows Erica likes it. A third finger follows soon after, since she also knows Erica enjoys a bit of pain with her pleasure.

Lydia pumps her fingers inside of Erica faster and faster, and when Erica's gasping and moaning her name, she gives gentle bit to her clit. Erica's hips jerks up when her orgasm washes over, and Lydia feels a gush of wetness slide over her fingers. She licks up the juices before pulling out her fingers then decides to suck them clean.

“I don't think I've ever gotten you to squirt before,” Lydia says before sliding her last, wet finger into her mouth.

Erica looks up at her with a look of contentment on her face. “First time for everything,” she says as she pats the empty space beside her. “I think I need to rest up before round two.”

Lydia chuckles as she gracefully flops on the bed next to Erica, curling up into her side. “Oh? I've worn out that werewolf stamina? I knew I was good-”

“Oh, shut up,” Erica interrupts as she pulls Lydia's face onto her chest. “Gloating isn't becoming.”

“I guess not,” Lydia admits before grinning. “Though, it doesn't make it any less true.”

Erica rolls her eyes. “I'll be the one gloating next round,” she promises.

“Promises, promises,” Lydia replies. “Though, if you keep making good on them, I may get sick of my toys.”

“Don't worry, I will,” Erica says before yawning and blinking sleepily. “But first, quick power nap.”

Lydia nods against her, yawning as well. “Mmm, yes. Then maybe we can bring out the strap on.”

“Sounds good,” Erica murmurs, and soon they're both falling asleep in each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
